


Mother-Daughter Bonding

by orphan_account



Series: The House of Incest [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Breastfeeding, Characters Mentioned, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Incest, Kissing, Moaning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Squirting, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pepper and Morgan have a special bond.





	Mother-Daughter Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/gifts).



> CherryVampire requested: Can you make one, if you want, where Morgan likes when her mommy touches her while she breastfeed her?, like they touch each other while breastfeeding?... but like Morgan is the same age as in this fic but Pepper still breastfeeds her? like it's some kind of tradition and everybody in the family know that it's like their bonding time, something just between the two of them so they don't disturb them? or something like that?
> 
> Mind the tags!

"M-Mommy?" Morgan looks up at her mother innocently, climbing into her lap, as he mom switched through television channels. Peter was next to them on couch, on his phone, minding his business. Harley would be at his part time job, and Tony went out with his guys to the bar.

Pepper smiles gently, and turns her attention from the tv, and down at her daughter, stroking her brown hair, "Hey, what is it baby girl?"

The girl's face goes red, looking at her mother's blue eyes, "Um.. Can we do the thing we do?" She asks, blinking, waiting for an answer.

The older women already knows what they had in mind, and nods, "Of course, honey." Pepper picks up her little girl, taking her upstairs into Morgan's bedroom. She sat down, and placed the child on her lap, unbutton her white shirt, showing her black bra. 

Morgan helped her mom slide off the clothing, and blushes brightly at her breasts. It wasn't too big, nor small. It was just perfection. A bit of freckles were on there, nipples hardening when it had contact with the air.

"Here, baby girl." Pepper held up her breast.

Morgan happily wraps her mouth around her pink buds, sucking, milk started to exude from her nipples. Pepper bites her lip, and pats Morgan's hair. The girl deliciously sucks the milk out of her mother, as if she was an infant again. Morgan grabs the breast she wasn't sucking on, squeezing it. Pepper gives a slight moan.

Morgan always felt some type of weird way whenever they did this, almost as if she wanted to touch her mom, and have her touch her back. She pulled back, and looked at her mother with innocent eyes.

"Are you done already, baby girl?" Pepper asks.

"Mommy.. I want you to touch me in my special places, while I drink your milk." Morgan shifts a bit, a hand between her legs, as she flushed.

Pepper smirks softly, and nods, "Of course. You have to take everything off, okay?" 

Morgan nodded in agreement, removing all of her clothes, showing her mother all of her nude, young beauty. Morgan sits down, her little hair free pussy staining the blankets under her, "Mommy, can you take off your clothes?" She asked, with a blush.

Pepper nods, and removes her attire as well. Her ginger, slightly bushy pubic mound embellished on her parts. Morgan crawled back over to her mother, sucking on her other breast this time, loving the taste of her milk. Pepper squeezes Morgan's little ass, her finger messaging her little rim. Morgan continues to swirl her tongue around her mother's nipple, before extracting the milk, humming, getting wetter from her mother's touches.

Pepper's finger circled around her delicate clitoris, causing Morgan to shudder in delight, "You're so wet, baby girl.."

"I always am when we do this, monmy.." The young girl flushes, and she returns to her mother's breast, sucking on the other one this time.

Pepper hums, and continues touching her daughter, feeling how she was getting soaked.

Morgan pulls away, saliva and a little milk following, "Um, mommy.. can you touch my special places?" She blushes brightly.

The ginger nods and smiles, "Of course baby girl.. turn around, and bend down for me." She instructs.

Morgan happily does as she's told, perking her small little ass in the air, exploiting her glossy folds, and pink ring. Pepper licks her lips at the sight, spreading her ass and young cunt apart. Morgan grabs the pillow in anticipation.

Pepper teasingly licks her folds, doing everything to avoid her clit, which was what had the most nerve endings. She loved teasing her little girl, and liked hearing her beg afterwards. Morgan whimpers, noticing how her mom wasn't licking on the pleasure button.

"M-Mommy, I want you to lick me here!" Morgan brought her small fingers to her tiny clit.

"Oh, here?" Pepper smirked, and flicked her tongue on her button, sending pleasure through her tiny body.

"Yes! Please mommy!" The little girl begged, laying her head on her pillow.

Pepper's tongue licked around, her fluids delighting her tongue. Pepper sucked on her sensitive clitoris aggressively, earning another loud childish moan from the little girl.

She sucked on her pink pleasure button a little more, before licking up her folds, and to her tight pink ring. Morgan gives a moan higher in pitch, fluids dripping out of her in arousal. She was young, but she already knew she loved oral.

"Mommy!" She cries out loud, pushing herself back on Pepper's face.

Pepper starts to touch herself while she pleasured her daughter with her. Fingers sinking inside of her motherly cunt, as she sucked and licked the life out of her daughter's like her life depended on it.

Morgan starts squirming, and basically sobbing out in pleasure, panting warmly into the air. Her little cunt quivering in ecstacy, loving her mother's tongue and how it caused her to wiggle and feel so good. Morgan felt a tingly sensation down under, and tears prick her hazel eyes, "M-Mommy! I-!" She wails and suddenly bursts on her mother's face, the liquids dripping down her chin.

Pepper hums, licking the girl's soft lips, slurping out her juices, savoring the taste. She pulls away, and sits back, still fingering herself at the sight of her daughter going post orgasm. Morgan pants, and turns around to see her mother masturbating. She climbs on top, and starts sucking on her breasts again, making Pepper feel closer than she was originally.

"Oh, baby girl!" Pepper pants.

Morgan pulls away, and goes down to her crotch region. She knew she was close, and wanted to see her mother orgasm, and let go, what she liked to call, "special nectar." 

Pepper throws her head back, moaning, fluids squirting out of her, and on Morgan's face and mouth.

The girl winced, but then smiles, and giggles as her mother's fluids run down her little, flushed face, "Mommy, it kinda taste like sour." She said, but it was a good thing.

Pepper pants, "Does it? Let mommy have a taste." She sits up, kissing her daughter passionately, exchanging saliva, and Pepper's cum.

They pull away, and the older woman threads the child's hair, looking at her lustfully and lovingly.

"Mommy, can we do this again?" Morgan's voice goes timid.

"Of course, sweetie." Pepper kisses her head, "Let's get cleaned up, baby girl.'

Morgan nods, as Pepper picks up her small body, carrying her into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this seemed rushed!


End file.
